Living the life of EvilLynn
by tanhil1992
Summary: an old ex of Balthier's trying to make a living as a pirate. Takes place during game.


New story YAY. well new for fanfiction not new to me. :D this is the main collection of one shots that i had originally done for FFXII. Balthier/OC. if you have read my previouse FFXII it all comes together in the fact that yes Taren from "two is better than one" is infact the sister of this OC, Eva. yes i realize this is incredibly AU and probably a little mary sue of me which i apologize for. i own Taren and Eva :D

this is just the beginning of this story, it will continue from the beginning of the game. and i hope you like it :D lemme know what you think! i might come up with some for FFVII and FFVIII because i will be buying them off of the playstation network soon. so hopefully i can get something going :D

* * *

I remember one of the most important days of my life so clearly every detail was burned into my mind. The way Tary had made Ashe and I sit for hours as she dressed us up like human play dolls.

"You'll find your suitors here," she had said to both of us. Though at the time it had made me angry, no marriage of mine would be done for aligning countries. She had pulled and twisted my long hair into a nice bun allowing some of it to fall evenly. The beautiful corset and the ball gown that seemed so heavy yet was so elegant and breathtaking. I could remember spending hours talking to captain Basch before his commander asked me to dance. Though I had not wanted to, I couldn't refuse.

'A lady should not refuse a dance from a gentlemen' my old maids voice would repeat in my head. She was annoying enough top intrude my brain but I danced nonetheless. For a few songs with different men. Though I was asked again I made my way to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard; my fountain. Upon arriving I spotted the Archadian armour as the man took a seat on the bench. I smiled to myself before stopping a few feet away from him. Yes my suitor was here. Waiting for him to recognize me, he pulled off his helmet as he realized I stood there. The handsome sixteen-year-old boy smiled at me.

"Fframran, pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you at such a party" my voice taunting as I moved through the heavy dress to sit beside him. Though he smiled back, almost lovingly his eyes portrayed worry. "What's wrong? You look as if worry has taken over your mind" frowning I waited for his response. Though it felt like hours before he replied.

"It has. Now don't look like that. Its unbecoming of a birthday girl" he smiled, as he unlatched the metal gloves he was forced to wear. Running his hand over my forehead as if to flatten out the creases that had formed from frowning. Almost memorizing every feature, storing as much as possible within his brain. "I leave tomorrow. My father has become insane with his notion of studies. I know I promised you everything, Eva-lynn. But I must leave before it's too late" his voice held firm as he stroked my cheek. Closing my eyes, I tried to hold back the tears that began to cloud my vision.

"Where will you go?" placing my and on his as if to keep him with me. "it matters not, take me with you. I'll protect you from whatever is needed" though I pleaded I knew his answer as he pulled his hand away from me.

"Eva. Don't make me beg. You've just turned fifteen, darling. You've barely lived! Stay here, I'll come back for you when I've settled" his voice held lies within them. All were said to keep me calm. Lies told to keep me here.

"You lie. You lie to me" I could feel my heart breaking. He knew it would yet he still tried.

"Ah. Evil-Lynn, you make this harder then it needs" standing up he moved away from where I sat. "I'll get you, I promise, we'll marry after everything is settled. First steps a ship!" he smiled at me and waved as he moved to leave the grounds. He never came back, letters every so often but he never came back. It was only after Archades had taken over that I became a sky pirate as well. Eva-Lynn would never rely on love again…unless of course my fiancé actually appeared again.


End file.
